


Hard Knock Life

by FantasyNinja



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Intersex, Multi, raising sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Beca was used to people walking out of her life from an early age and had to act like an adult to take care of her baby sister Emily. Her game plan was to move out to LA to become a music producer but it got derailed when their bastard father forces her to attend Barden but she didn't plan finding romance or what it could mean so as usual her instincts tells her to run.





	1. Chapter 1

I always chalked things up to it being a hard knocked life because it truly was as I had to struggle every single day of life since freakin birth at the time, I wasn’t born like a normal girl should’ve. Instead of having female reproductive organs, I lucked out in getting a cock between my legs while the doctor explained this as my birth being in low occurrences but that I would have to come in monthly check-ins to catch any health issues later on. Ma didn’t care how I came into the world as long as I was healthy and made sure that I felt loved while my bastard of a father tried to love me even tried to teach me how to play baseball and stuck around until my eleventh birthday but I guess it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t take that I was different before deciding that he had enough and walked out of lives that day without a word but I didn’t need him because I’m gonna become a music producer. I’ll make him regret leaving us as Ma was the only person that I needed but not even two months after he left, she found out that she was pregnant with my baby sister Emily and I knew that she was going to need me more than ever.

I got a paper route to keep pay the bills but she would never accept the money no matter how many times I offered it to her as she tells me to save it up for DJ equipment so that’s what I did. I made mash-ups while making my own music as she was the only one who ever heard, looking at me beaming with pride as I waited for what seemed like an eternity for my sister to be born. Ma promised me that I would do everything in my power to look out for Emily and be a good big sister which was my plan from the get-go so when the baby was born, I got to hold her in my arms. To be honest, Ems looked like a wrinkly old man but babies are weird like that. I don’t know what happened after that but something about complications caused Ma to bled out and there was nothing that the doctors could to save her but that a load of shit. I lost my mother that day and she wasn’t coming back but that’s not the worst thing as my useless dickhead of a sperm donor never bothered to come see her or Ems or even show up to her funeral. My grandparents on Ma’s side took us in after the funeral but they were getting up there in years so I tried to help them as much as I could around the house but taking care of Emily was my main priority.

I manage to graduate high school within the top ten percentage of my class but it wasn’t too hard since most of them were idiots anyways but I lost Grandma a week before my graduation and Grandpa soon followed afterwards. I hurt seeing them go but I had to be strong for my little sister but they left money us in a trust fund while the insurance company gave a little bit of money as it was the day, our fucktard of a father came back into picture. All my plans of moving to LA and paying my dues went up in smoke as he pressured me into moving Atlanta, Georgia to go to attend college at Barden University where he’s a college professor so the tuition was covered. There was no way that I was going to stay with him and the step-monster that he married so I quickly found an cheap one bedroom apartment off-campus as I took a job as waitress to cover the bills. Enrolling Ems in the local elementary school near Barden was a bit tricky as I had to set up classes in the morning and early afternoon so I would be able to pick up after school and I’ve never been a morning person but it’s not like I have a choice.

After a couple of months of tending classes and working like crazy while trying to be a decent guardian to my sister is hella stressful but there was no way that I was leaving her in the care of that bastard Warren. I don’t believe that comes out his mouth no matter how many times he claims that he cares about us but I know that it’s complete bullshit and I don’t trust him as far as I could throw him. I have a free day from work and classes as the campus is abuzz with all kinds of clubs trying recruit new members as I leisurely work around when a sign for Barden DJs catches my attention but I was sore disappointed when I found out that it’s for Deaf Jews. I move on when a flyer is pushed into my hands by a gorgeous perky redhead with piercing baby blue eyes companied by a stunning blonde chick with hypnotizing green eyes but looks pissed about something. The ginger bombshell tells about joining their acapella group and I remember it being a thing but singing in front of people isn’t really my thing while making a comment about the whole thing being kinda lame.

I don’t know why said that but the blonde took offense by calling me a bitch and I’m a little turned on by her feisty attitude before saying that I couldn’t sing as I walked away although it seems like Chloe was a bit disappointed. I already have a lot going on and the last thing that I need to be doing is adding onto as I head towards Ems’s school to pick up since she gets out early on Mondays, waiting with the rest of the parents. I quickly spot her as she rushes over towards me with a huge smile on her face before scooping her up in my arms, pressing kisses on her cheeks.

“Hey squirt, how was the institution? Do any hard time? Need to shank anyone?” I asked jokingly.

“It’s not jail, silly just school” Emily giggles. “We’re learning how do our two times tables”

Emily has always excelled when it comes to school while I on the other hand, struggle to stay focused because anything that didn’t have anything to do music didn’t really interested me much. I want her to get a good education and not have to go through what I had as I didn’t have many friends back then but my sister doesn’t seem have that problem as she’s adjusting well to her new environment. We decide not to head back to the apartment before walking over to the park for some fresh air and there’s playground that Ems likes going to but it’s a little ways into the park. What I wasn’t expecting was to find the girls that I ran into earlier, sitting on a blanket languidly making out but I made to admit that it was strangely hot as the uptight blonde didn’t strike me as someone who makes-out in a public place. I quickly ushered Emily towards the playground before the couple notices me but I know that I’m gonna be thinking about that makeout for good as she pulls something out of my back pocket.

“Beca, what’s this?” Emily asked curious.

“Nothing, just a flyer for some singing group. No big deal” I said taking the flyer from her.

“You should join. You have a pretty voice” Emily said smiling.

“Nah, not much of singer and even if I wanted to then I wouldn’t have as much time to spend with you and you’re the most important thing in my life” I said winking.

“Please Beca, join. Pretty please” Emily said pouting.

“Come on Ems, don’t look at me like that” I groan, rubbing my hands up and down my face.

I never been able to tell Emily no but she never really asks me for much although it never stopped from indulging her from time to time quickly but I have a bad feeling that joining the Bellas. Not only am I require to sing in front of crowd but it also means that I’ll have to be in a room with Chloe and Aubrey and from what I could gather that the blonde doesn’t like me too but I guess that it could be to antagonize her.

“Okay if I do this then you are going have to my little roadie” I said leaving with her. “Think that you can handle that”

Emily grins, nodding like a bobble-head before off towards the swings as I sigh quietly because it felts like I spreading myself thin but I know that this is something that’ll make her happy but it’s not like this is gonna last for too long. When I save up enough money to move to LA then I’m getting the hell outta here the first chance that I’ll get as by the time that the auditions started, I was already using every excuse that I had to get out of it. The guy was about to close auditions when my sister calls him that I hadn’t gone yet while pushing me out on stage before moving backstage, giving two thumbs up and a big grin.

“I didn’t know that we’re used to prepare that song”

“Don’t worry, just sing whatever you want” Chloe said smiling while Aubrey looked annoyed.

I borrowed the cup off of the table before drumming on it while singing the song that I made up to entertain Emily when she was three during a doctor’s check-up and it made sense at the time. By the time of the song, Chloe was beaming while Aubrey looks impressed but trying not to show it but I didn’t stay long because this was still the place that I wanted to by, taking Emily to my bastard father’s place cause I got called into the diner to cover someone’s shift. I didn’t want to leave her with me but I didn’t have much a choice because I need the hours and the cash but I told her to call me for any reason as I would come to get her before heading back the apartment to change into my uniform. I couldn’t take a shower before I left cause the hot water isn’t working and the superintends taking his sweet ass time fixing it but I didn’t have time to worry about for now as I work through the dinner rush, even earning a few bucks while I was at.

It was two in the morning before I was let go but all I wanted right now is a hot shower and my bed before heading to Baker Hall because I knew that it had a communal showers plus no one would be using it at this hour. I mutter the lyrics to Titanium by David Guetta, carrying my shower caddy before disrobing in the shower as I turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up but I wasn’t paying attention to the shower curtain opening. I hear someone say something behind causing me to nearly jump three feet in the air to see Chloe standing in all her naked glory as I couldn’t help my eyes roaming her body while covering up my cock with my hands.

“I’m pretty confident about all of this but it seems that your not-so-little friend is in agreement”

“As you should be but can you leave?! I’m naked” I said blushing.

“Chloe, who are you talking to? You know how I feel about having to share you” Someone said before Aubrey comes into view. “Oh you’re talking to the midget”

“Look Bree not only is she an aca-amazing singer, she’s packing too” Chloe said moving my hand from crotch as Aubrey’s eyes darken slightly. “We could have some serious fun with her”

“If you want us to help you with that, our room number is 24 on the second floor” Aubrey said winking. “Come on Chlo”

Chloe pouts slightly before kissing me on the cheek as she leaves with Aubrey and hot damn, now I really need a cold shower but I’m not sure if going to there is a good idea and the last thing that I need right is the whole campus finding out about my dick. I quickly change into a tank top and a pair of loose short as walking across campus with an erection is really uncomfortable. I stood in front of the redhead and blonde duo’s front door, contemplating whether I should turn around and head back to my apartment but before I could decide, the door opens and I’m pulled in wordlessly. I’m lead through the apartment by the ginger who’s wearing a green bra and thong set into the bedroom where the blonde acapella captain’s leaning back against the palms of her hand in a red bra and thong set as my cock twitches in my shorts.

“I’m actually impressed that you actually showed up” Aubrey said raising an impressed eyebrow.

“She was cutely pacing in front of our door and I got bored for her to knock” Chloe giggles.

“I’m only here to make sure that either of you go spreading my secret around campus and I’m not cute” I huffed off, slightly annoyed about the cute comment. “Besides I don’t wanna be some passing sexual conquest because you can easily someone else for that”

“Oh Beca, is that what you think this is?” Chloe asked sadly.

“Well yeah, why else would you invite me here? You can’t say that you like me in that way”

“Look Beca, it probably what it look like but I’m not exactly thrilled about this but Chloe rather likes you a lot” Aubrey said crossing her arms. “Something about you just rubs me the wrong way but I have to admit that something about you interests me”

“You want to leave then we won’t stop you” Chloe said from behind, cupping me through my shorts. “But at least let us take care of your not-so-little problem before you go”

“F-Fuck f-fine” I said bucking into her hand.

Chloe guides me to the bed before turning me to face her as Aubrey moves to the edge, maneuvering my shorts and boxers down my legs freeing my erection from its confinement. The ginger settles herself between my legs, her hand gently wrap my length as it moves in one fluid motion while slowly taking me in her mouth inch by inch and oh my fuckin’ god I nearly come from how amazing it feels. Not to be outdone by her redhead co-captain, Bree removes my tank top as my nipples harden due the coolness of the room before pinching and tugging at them while placing open-mouthed kisses along my neck. One hand is laced in red hair, guiding the eager mouth on my cock while the other’s laced in the blond hair as I fused the taller girl’s lips with my own as I never felt this good before and I didn’t want it to end. It wasn’t long before I’m exploding in Chloe’s mouth as she drinks everything that I have, giving the tip a quick kiss before kissing her way to up to my lips and I could taste myself on her lips. I feel myself ready to go as I push the ginger onto her back, removing her thong as she looks up at me sexily as the three of us get down and dirty until the early hours of the morning as the time that I woke up, it was already noon.

The co-captains are still asleep, holding me between them as much I enjoy whatever this is but I still feel dirty for sleeping with them because they’re a couple as all this is a one-night stand. I carefully get out of bed, putting my clothes on from last night before looking at the sleeping couple and my heart aches uncomfortably for some unknown reason before leaving without a word. _I’m such an idiot. Why did you sleep with them? Did you actually think that they will fall for you? Of course, they wouldn’t. You’re a freak and the only way that they would want you is for sex. That’s it so get over it and just pretend that this never happened._

* * *

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking up after a night of sexual adventure is the best way to start the day as I lay my eyes on the naked form of sleeping girlfriend as her hair is spray over her pillow, creating an halo as I push a lock of hair behind her ear while thinking how lucky I am to call her mine. Aubrey and I have known each other for a long time, becoming friends when we were just ten years old as the blonde has been a stickler for rules and order while I’m more of go with the flow type of person as the one of us somehow balances out the other. She always places so pressure much on herself, trying to be the best at whatever she sets her mind to as she tries to make her father Colonel Alfred Posen proud of her so much that it causes her to stress vomit. Aubrey dreams of becoming a lawyer which is a career that her father say is noble as he’s willing to pay for her tuition as well as the apartment that we’re moving into at the end of the quarter. I think the only time that I’ve seen Colonel smile was when Bree and I graduated after telling him that we both got into Barden university but any time before that, I can’t remember as he’s a hard to get to know or get close to but my girlfriend thinks the world of him, often quoting him.

I had hoped that the soon to be lawyer would loosen up when we were away at college but it only seems like the reigns got tighter as soon as we joined the Bella and the leader Alice, felt the need to nitpick everything that we did. No one could anything right in her eyes and Aubrey was the worst of the worse as she often told her so but when it was time for my girl to shine finally earning a solo but it only went downhill from there. In the middle of the soon to be lawyer’s solo, her nerves had gotten the better of her causing her to cover the entire first three rows in vomit and we lose Nationals that day as my girl cried her eyes for four whole days. Now this is our time to redeem ourselves and win Nationals this time as I look to the other side of the bed but my mood quickly dampens. I notice that a certain brunette isn’t in bed as I was hoping that she would still be here, thinking that night had meant something then thinking about what she has said about not being on our sexual conquest. It makes me think how many people had probably used the tiny DJ to sate their curiosity while she thought that meant something and it makes me sad that she had to go through that as I don’t want to be one of those people.

I didn’t notice the soon to be lawyer waking up until I feel her fingers lightly stroking my ribs causing me to giggle as she knows that I’m ticklish there as I look into her hypnotic green eyes, leaning forward to capture her lips in a passion kiss. I groan lightly when Aubrey nibbles on my bottom lip as she pins me to the bed with her body, pinning my hands above my head while one of her legs slides between mine, pressing my core deliciously as I rock against it. She pulls away which I whimper pitiful but moan when she presses butterfly kisses along my neck before latching onto where my neck and shoulder met, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. I continue to rock against her thigh until the law student removes her, replacing it with two finger plunging into my dripping wet core without warning as I’m sure that anyone who’s up right could hear my moans through the paper thin walls of our dorm. I bounce up and down my girlfriend’s finger that are fucking me so deep that I come undone a lot sooner than expected before flopping down on the bed, panting as I grab Aubrey by the back of her head, pulling her in for a languid kiss.

The law students looks at me with a look on her face that she knows that we can’t just Beca leave the way that she did and I know that she felt what I felt last night as we silently agreed to pursue the tiny DJ. We get out of bed to get ready for our separate morning classes before meeting up for Bella practice as I notice that Beca walking into my philosophy class with an adorable grumpy look on her face when our eyes connect. She blushes before ducking her head as she walks past me wordlessly which I‘m a hurt by but I don’t know what’s going on in her head right now but I think that I have an inkling as I couldn’t focus on what was being taught. Every time that I look Beca’s way, she would avoid my eyes as she stares down at her textbook and this goes on for the lecture as I know that Aubrey’s gonna be a little miffed that I was slacking on my studies but I think that this is a little more important. As the class was dismissed, the tiny DJ bolts out of the room and when I try to catch up to her, I quickly lose her in the crowd as her short stature is working well to her advantage as I sigh quietly to myself.

In the classes that I have with the brunette, she makes it a point to sit the furthest away from me while having a close route to the exit but I know that she can’t avoid me tonight because tonight is the Bella initiation followed by hood night. It was easy to figure out which dorms that the newest Bellas stay in as Aubrey and I save Beca for last although attempting kidnap her nearly ended in one of us getting a bloody nose. That’s how we met Emily who happens to be the sweetest and most adorable little girl that I ever met in my life as she looks exactly like her big sister without the scowl as the tiny DJ calls her father to come get her. It wasn’t long before Professor Mitchell shows up to call his youngest daughter while looking proud which the brunette’s glaring holes into the side of his head before throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and hoodie. I could tell that she was more than a miffed at us as we met up with the rest of the girls to lead them to the amphitheatre where all the acapella groups met up to drink and party as one of the Treblemakers climbs up the stairs, calling Beca’s name drunkenly.

The DJ rolls her eyes good-naturedly as the two of them talk and I could feel the jealousy radiating off my blonde girlfriend as it’s obvious that Jesse’s trying to flirt with our girl and normally, I’m not one to get possessive but I don’t like how close he’s standing. The law student downs her drink before moving towards the one keg to get another as I move towards the brunette who’s standing around awkwardly when I gently grab on her hand, getting really close to her face as I may or may not be a little drunk right now. 

“I’m so glad that I met” I said smiling. “I think that we’re gonna be fast friends” 

“Well you saw me naked so…” Beca said winking.

She looks down at my lips like she wanted to kiss and I wanted her to kiss but for some reason, she doesn’t before staring blankly as she gently removes her hand then walks down the steps. I don’t know what happen as the tiny DJ takes a drink from Jesse as I sadly move towards Aubrey who has her arms open for a hug which I happily accept with a long drink from a red Solo cup that’s purely alcohol. We watch out the corner of our eye as the little alt girl get drunker with every drink that the Treblemaker, loosening up her more and more as Bumper tries to make a pass at her and I know how much Bree despises him. There were a few guys hanging around Beca that was getting a bad vibe from and that’s when we set in before something happens to her as I come up behind the brunette, wrapping my arms around her waist as she leans back against me. The law student gets into with the lead Treblemaker before leading the both of us away from those guys towards our dorm as we find out that the tiny DJ is an affectionate drunk that glued herself to my back, not that I mind.

I could feel her cock against the swell of my ass as she presses open mouthed kisses against my neck while her hands knead my breasts through my shirt as my blond girlfriend unlocks the door of our dorm. One thing led to another as the night was filled with sensual touches, moaning and an endless supple of earth shattering orgasms. I feel someone shifting in the bed as I open my eyes to Aubrey cuddling with the brunette, her arm drape over the smaller girl’s waist as she’s trapped between the both of us as the feeling of completeness washes over me. Something about having these girls in my bed like every night just right to me and I don’t ever want this feeling to end but I know that we’re gonna have to talk this although a couple of more hours to sleep is better. As I close my eyes, I feel someone moving again to see Beca attempting to untangle herself from the law student when we lock eyes as she freezes for a moment and I could see the fear in her eyes. The arm around the tiny DJ’s waist tighten signaling that that the third member is awake as the brunette struggles to her get away but it does little as I gently cup her face so she’s looking me in the eye. 

“Dammit, I told you that I didn’t want to be another one of your sexual conquest” Beca said glaring at me.

“Beca, that’s not-”

“Don’t bullshit me and say that it’s not what this is” Beca said as tear prickle behind her eyes. “I’ve heard it all before and I’m not going through that again. I’m not about to let either you string along. Once you get bored of me, you’ll move on to the next chump so leave me the fuck alone” 

Before either of us could do anything, Beca gets out of the bed as she throws her clothes on before running out of the door and I couldn’t help feeling like I was losing a part of my heart. Aubrey sighs, running her hand through her hair as I wanted to go after but she’s stops me, saying that we should give her time to process things although I feel like we should’ve go after her as I hope that we didn’t just lose her. I got ready for my English lecture with Professor Mitchell as much as I know that I should focus on the material, I just couldn’t because every thought leads back to Beca and I know that I have to fix things but how then it hit me. After the lecture, I drive all the way to the tiny DJ’s apartment knocking on the door to see that it’s Emily that answers the door as she looks up for a moment before she recognizes me. 

“Beca! The pretty redhead from yesterday is here!” Emily calls into the apartment before motioning me to bend down. “Please don’t give up on my sister. She’s a bit of an idiot and not much of a people person but she’s a nice person once you get to know her” 

“Ems who are you talkin… Chloe?” Beca said shocked to see me. 

“Hi Beca, can we talk?”

* * *

End of Part II 


	3. Chapter 3

Why do I always find myself in these kinds of situations? Why? Am I being punished for something that I did in a past life? I must’ve done horrible to deserve this and I’m being punished for it. I’m sitting here on across from both of the people that I’ve been trying avoid since I came to Barden as not only did I sleep with two incredibly gorgeous women that happen to my fearless leader of the Barden Bella but they’re in a relationship with each other. I would’ve been okay with keep our interactions to a bare minimum as I thought that I made perfectly clear that I didn’t want to become some experiment or a fuckin’ toy that they use and discard whenever they get bored of me. I’ve had enough of people discarding me , treating me as if I’m less than adequate but it doesn’t seem to be getting through either of them as Chloe decide to show up unexpectedly before I had tried to close the door in her face. I wasn’t quick enough as she sticks her foot in the door before it was able to close fully, asking me to hear her out but I didn’t hear any of the pretty lies or false promises that she would tell me in order to get me to keep sleeping with her and Posen.

I’ve had enough of people lying and deceiving to get what they wanted from me, I have too much lose to have my heart broken again by people who couldn’t give two fucks about me and my feelings when I feel something tugging on my pants leg. I look down to see Emily looking up with a sad look on her face before telling me that I should give the singer a chance as she gives me that puppy-dog look paired off with an adorable pout that melts my icy heart. As much as I hate this situation that I’m in, I’ve never been one to deny my sister anything that she asks of me as I feel torn about this but looking at that cute, I knew that it was a losing fight as I move my body away from the door to let Beale in. The redhead look thankful before mouthing ‘thank you’ to Emily or else I would’ve called security on her before telling my sister go play in her room because this isn’t a conversation that I want to hear… like ever. When I hear the soft click of the bedroom door closing, I turn my gaze towards the older girl as she shivers at the intensity of my glare before telling her to call her girlfriend because I’m not having this talk twice.

It was ten minutes before Posen and Beale are sitting on my couch, shifting awkwardly under my gaze as there’s so many things that are going my brain that I have no idea where to start. The couple look at each other for a moment before the law student reaches to take the med student’s hand and for some reason, seeing this saddens and pisses me the hell off at the same time. I don’t know what going in their minds or why they’re so intend on sleeping with me but I’m tired of people wanting to fuck to satisfy their curiosity as it ends here and now. 

“Beca we-”

“No because here’s what’s going to happen, you both are going to stop fuckin’ around and messing with my head. I told you more than once that I wasn’t going to be some experiment or play thing that you play with until you get bored of before moving onto the next exciting thing that catches your fancy” I interjected angrily. “If you don’t stop now, I swear that I’ll quit the Bella right now because I’m not gonna let either of you use me to satisfy your sexual appetite” 

“Beca, that’s what going on? We would never do that to you, we care about you” Chloe pleads. 

“Yeah right, you don’t know anything about me” I scoff.

“That may be so but it doesn’t mean that we don’t want to. We want to get to know you, Mitchell as I can’t say that I’m in love with you but I’ll admit that something about you that I’m drawn to” Aubrey said calmly. “It’s obvious that people have hurt you deeply and used you in the past but I promise you that it’s not our intention. Allow us to show that we care about, that we won’t hurt you like so others have” 

Everything in me is screaming not to let them in, to kick them out of the apartment, to save myself from the inevitable heartache that’s sure to comes with trusting others. I honestly don’t think my heart can handle anymore and I think that the next heartache just might break me completely as I snap out of my thoughts by a soft hand on my cheek to stare into a pair of baby blue eyes that shows nothing but hopefulness and concern. Chloe leans forwards as I tense, thinking that she was going to kiss me which she does but it’s a lingering one on the forehead that’s full of understanding and patience mixed in with something that I can’t put my finger on before loosely wrapping her arms around my neck. I honestly can’t say when the time that someone just took me in their arms and held but I do know that I miss it a little although I never been much on physical contact… well not since Mom and my Grandmother died as Emily’s the only exception to that rule. Aubrey comes up behind her, lightly massaging my shoulders of all the tension as I didn’t want to give in to them because I’m afraid to fall too fast, too soon for something that seems too good to true and find out that it was all a lie.

They don’t know what they’re getting themselves into with me because not only am I freak but I’m so broken that I don’t know if I can be put back together again as I find myself the warmth that the med student was radiating. The older girls kiss my temple before getting to leave but not without lingering glances as they walked out of the door and I knew that the ball was in my court to decide if I truly want to them at distance or allow myself to fall with no kind of safety net. Fuck~, what the hell is happening? I knew that was college was gonna be stressful but not in this way. I slump back into the couch when Emily comes walking in hesitantly before climbing onto the couch, laying her body on top of mine with her head resting directly above my heart as I wrap my around her because just much as she needs me, I need her ever more. My sister is the only person that cares about me as Beca instead of the broken, emotionally stunted shell of a person as she always seems to know when I need a good cuddle after a long day or when it feels like the world’s crushing me underneath its weight.

Thankfully I have the night off from work so I decide that it was going to be a girls’ night in to engorge ourselves on pizza, soda and any junk food that our stomachs could handle in front of the TV as I set everything up in the middle of the living room. It’s little moments like this that make a childhood or at let that’s what Ma would say as I remember all the times I got to spend making memories with her and I want Em to experience the same thing that I did. I want to make lasting memories that she can look back on with a smile on her face, knowing that her big sister loves more than she’ll ever know as we spend hours in front of the television, getting completely junk food waste. The next couple of days was filled with classes, work and Bella practices even though practices was a bit weird as I constantly found myself on the receiving end of lingering gazes and fleeting touches from my fearless leaders. I haven’t given them an answer of what I want and honesty I don’t know what the hell that I want so I’ve been pushing it from my mind, using the excuse of my life being too hectic for anything romantic.

Although I find myself becoming sorta friends with Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy as I’m constantly finding them at my apartment unsuspected as I constantly tell them to stop doing it which they ignore. I’ve never been good at making friends although there was no point in doing so before coming here even though I wont admit that I appreciate the company as the blonde Australian keeps me in stitches. Ems seems to be enamored with the leggy brunette and her knowledge of space while allowing the songwriter to braid her hair into half cornrows while the rest of it was tied into a ponytail. Even though the four of us have become closer over the last couple of days, I wasn’t ready to completely open up to them and I could use some advice on what to do about Beale and Posen. I don’t want to be hurt again as my brain and my heart aren’t agreeing what on what I should as a one part of me is saying to take one more chance on love while the other part is saying that it isn’t worth the huge of having my heart taken advantage of.

What woke us up the next morning was the sound of someone knocking on the door as I push myself off of the ground, hoping that whoever’s on the other side of it has a good reason for waking me up at this godforsaken hour to find Posen and Beale standing behind it. The med student smiles happily while holding a brown paper I assume is filled with breakfast foods while the law lawyer’s hold a cup holder with drinks to go with it before letting themselves in. I don’t know why the two of them are here as the blonde dictator moves to set the bag on the table, pulling containers of food as I try to wrap my mind around the reason the two of them are here especially at this fuckin’ early.

“We wanted to spend time with you, get to know you better” Aubrey said seemingly able to read minds now. 

“Uh-huh that’s why you’re here at nine in the morning” I asked raising an questioning eyebrow. 

“That would be my fault” Chloe said smiling guiltlessly. “I thought it would be idea to come see you last night and I just couldn’t wait so we brought as an excuse” 

“Impatient much, Beale” I said through a yawn. 

“When she get an idea in her head, it’s hard to deter her sometimes” Aubrey said smiling lovingly at the redhead. 

This is weird and awkward. Do they even know how weird this is? I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a warm, gentle hand massaging the back of my neck as my eyes flutter close while relaxing into the soft touches before realizing what’s going on, stepping away from the law student. I ignore the flash of hurt that pass across the older girl’s face but she quickly sculpture her features when Chloe comes up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist before pulling me in close. As much as I wanted to fight whatever’s going on but being in this embrace surrounded by the warmth that they’re providing feels really nice, resting my head on the med student’s shoulder. 

“I know that this might be really scary and confusing for you, Beca but we want to be here for you. We really do care about you and we’re going to do everything in our power to prove it to you” Chloe said lightly squeezing my side. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting into” I whisper, shaking my head. 

“Maybe so but we do care and we think that you’re worth it” Aubrey said kissing the top of my head. “Nothing worth having is never easy but we know that you’re worth getting to know if you’ll allow it” 

Before I could give them an answer, Emily sluggishly walks into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as I untangle myself from the older girls as my sister raises her arms to be picked up and I’m more than happy to obligate. Neither me or my sister have been much of morning people as if we had our way than school or work wouldn’t start until noon at the earliest but unfortunately life doesn’t work out that way. Mini-me rests her head on my shoulder to see my fearless leaders standing in the kitchen, lazily waving at them as Chloe smiles at her before holding out her arms to take the still sleepy girl from me. Much to my surprise, Emily leaves me for the med student as the two start talking about anything and everything under the sun as my sister has always been an natural social butterfly once she warms up to someone. It’s the part of her that reminds of Mom when she was alive as she was able to charm her way in any kind of situation when it called for it although it did lead to a lot of arguments that my parents had.

My bastard of a father would accuse her of flirting with whoever it was that day which was the furthest thing from the truth as he was incredibly jealous and paranoid as he would try to limit her interaction with other men or make sure that he was always around. Mom was a very strong willed person, never allowing anyone, not even Warren to control who she talk to. Breakfast is normally just me and mini-me as it’s rare that we have company except when Warren and the step-monster attempt to come over but there’s no way in that I’m letting the two of them through the front door. My bastard of a father made his choice when he decide that he want to be a part of our family, wanting a newer and younger model in the form of a professor that also works at Barden but thankful I don’t take any of her classes. Emily’s more lively when a lot of bacon is put on her plate before looking up at Beale then to Posen before turning her attention. 

“Beca, they’re really pretty” Emily said trying to stage-whisper. 

“Awww thanks Ems” Chloe said nuzzling into her hair. 

“We think that you and Beca are very pretty too” Aubrey said smiling warmly. 

“So does that mean that you’re gonna start dating my sister now?” Emily asked biting into her piece of bacon. 

“Em!” I said blushing slightly. 

“Well we’re trying to start off as friend but hopefully Beca will be open to the idea” Chloe said winking.

Oh god, what’s happening to my life?

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

I arrive at the auditorium early to reserve the space for Bella practice before coming into contact with that disgusting Bumper and Treblemakers as he’s been the bane of my existence at Barden, always making crude remarks and being so obnoxious. Ever since puking incident at the Finals during my freshman, the annoying twerp has made it point to give up ever time we come into contact with each other and I get the sudden surge to slap his disgusting face. We get into it as he pushes my buttons and I was about make a rather cutting retort when the one of the Treblemaker, the one that has a thing for a certain alt girl as he tries to keep the peace which makes me sick because I don’t need his help. Bumper and his cronies quickly leave as every single one of the makes gagging and puking noises as they leave with the exception of the Jesse character before walking to the whiteboard, writing down the game plan for winning the acapella champion. I remember all of the songs that Bellas have sung in the past as well as the choreography and I know that it will leads us to victory if the girls dedicate themselves to it and adding their cardio.

I need to redeem myself and the Bellas as I refuse to allow the Treblemakers to win again this year, fueling Bumper’s already enormous ego and prove to Father that I’m not wasting my time with this. My relationship with Father has always been a bit complicated as everything that I have accomplished over the year have paled in comparison to that of what my older brothers Aaron and Raymond accomplished. I don’t blame my brothers as they’ve always encouraged me to forge my own, not the one that Father has set me on which I think that I partially done as I want to become a lawyer ever since my Uncle Eric took me to work with him one day. I got to see what the inside of a courtroom look like while seeing him in his element, looking so calm and collected to defend someone that was false accused of doing wrong as I thought that he was so distinguished and dignified. I knew right then and there that I wanted to become a great lawyer like my Uncle Eric, helping people who couldn’t help themselves and standing up for what was right as I devoted myself to studying hard with Chloe stepping in occasionally to remind me to eat.

The med student has been my biggest supporter, always patient and understanding with a smile on her face as she was there for me when my uncle had passed away a few months into my first year at Barden, devastating me greatly as the man that I looked up to and acting more like a father figure at times. There was times that I wanted to give up but then I remember that it wouldn’t be what Uncle Eric would have wanted for me and I want more than anything to honor his memory as devoted myself again to my studies and to my singing. He was the person that push me into joining the Bellas freshmen year even coming to a few of my competition even though he was sick but it meant the world to me when a certain someone couldn’t make it. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lips press against the exposed skin of my neck to see that it’s Chloe, leaning back into her embrace but keeping my focus on the whiteboard in front of me. The med student doesn’t say anything but her hands doesn’t idle, kneading the muscles in my shoulders as my eyes flutter close while leaning into her touch because I know that I can easily stress out over things which leads to me stress vomiting.

My mind flashes back to the puking incident of getting my first solo which can never be allowed to ever happen again and I will ensure that it won’t as I remove myself from the loving hands of my girlfriend. A few moments later the girls start trickling in one by one with the exception of a certain alt girl as Chloe and I wait a few minutes before starting but a few minutes turns into twenty minutes irking me greatly. I was about to have the girls get started with cardio when Beca along with Emily in tow race through the door, puffing and huffing as I take in the tiny DJ’s disheveled appearance as she’s still in her work uniform which consist of baby blue polo shirt and black skirt. I was about to give her a lecture on the importance of punctuality and keeping up with certain commitments when I feel a tug on my shirt to see the younger Mitchell sibling looking up at me with those doe eyes, apologizing for making her sister late. It was impossible to mad at her while looking at me like she had lost her puppy which I quickly pardon them for the moment but getting on with practice, explaining the history of the Bellas as whole as Chloe gives the list of all the songs we’ve used to win. 

“None of this songs are from this century” Beca said raising an eyebrow. “We’re not gonna win anything if we stick with this list” 

“Because we don’t stray away from tradition. Our focus is to perfecting our repertoire which is why we are the best all female group in the country” I said going back to the whiteboard. “Now lets start with some vocal warm-ups, practice scales, and arepeggios. Any questions?”

“Is that like spaghettios’ because I’m hungry?” Emily asked raising her hand.

“Yeah, when’s lunch” Stacie asks curious. 

“God help me” I mutter under my breath, shaking my head. 

Practice was a total disaster as teaching these girls was like watching a train wreck in slow motion before dismissing them early so I can try and figure what I’m going to do next. The girls were more than happy to get out of here as I sit down on the bench when someone sits down me before wrapping their small arms around my neck to realize that it was Emily and I couldn’t help feeling somewhat better.

“It’s okay, Aubrey. It’ll get better” Emily said smiling hopefully. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, Emily” I said smiling back. 

“Come on kiddo, you and me got homework to do and I’m in need of a shower” Beca said gesturing towards the door. 

“It’s you and I, not you and me” Emily said playfully rolling her eyes. 

“What are you now? The grammar police, Ems” Beca teases lightly.

“Try not to be late next time, Beca. It’s important to the group’s development that everyone shows up on time” I said putting my hands on my hips. 

“Aye, aye captain” Beca lightly scoffs, grabbing her and Emily‘s things. 

“Beca, wait” Chloe chimes in. “How would you and Emily like to have dinner with us sometime this week?”

Beca looks hesitant while looking between the two of us, unsure if it was a good thing or not and I understand that she’s afraid of getting hurt again but neither myself nor Chloe would do anything to cause harm to her. The tiny DJ tells us that she’ll think about it before taking Emily’s hand who waves at us with unoccupied hand walk out of the auditorium as I run my hand through my hair because I definitely have my work cut out for me. Not only do I have to think of way to convince Beca that I and the med student want to be with her but also I figure out bring ten perfect strangers to sing in perfect pitch as it’s too early in the semester to be this stressed out. The shorter woman wraps her arms around me, bringing me in close while resting her head on my shoulder but it doesn’t matter as long as she believes that we can get through this then I know that it’s going to be okay. We clean up the auditorium and pack up our things before heading towards our dorm because I don’t feel like dealing with anything for the rest of the evening as my loving girlfriend orders Chinese food as I decide to change into more comfortable clothes.

I had every intention of getting some of the reading down for one of my class when the med student plucks the textbook from my hands while making a disapproving noise before straddling my hips. She attacks the junction of where my neck and shoulder meet, knowing full well that it’s weakness of mine as her hands slips underneath my sweatshirt, her short nails lightly scratching my stomach. It wasn’t long before the med student had crying out her name while bringing me to multiple orgasms, leaving feeling rather boneless on the couch as she gets up to answer the door when the delivery finally shows up. Chloe cuddles into my side as we watch some romantic comedy on our shared Netflix account as I wonder sometimes how I manage to get so lucky with someone as amazing and perfect but she would disagree with on that. I know that I can be set in my ways and incredibly stubborn as well as a bit anal retentive as I put some pressure on myself to prove myself to my father and to myself that I’m actually capable, that I’m worthy.

With the shorter woman I don’t feel like I didn’t have to prove anything, she accepted me flaws and all, her love didn’t come with strings attached and it made me fall for her all the more as I’m trying to figure myself out and what kind of person I want to be. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?“ Chloe asked pulling me out of my thoughts. “How much I love you.” I said kissing the top of her head. “I love you so much, Chloe” 

“Awww Bree, I love you too” Chloe said pecking me on the lips. “And don’t worry so much. We might have had a rough first practice but I know that it’ll get better”

“I hope so. Tomorrow’s another day but thank you for sticking with me. I know that I’m not the easiest to deal with at sometimes especially when I’m stressed out but having you by my sides makes all better” 

“You know that you’re stuck with me, Posen besides I know the prefect way to de-stressed you” Chloe winks flirtatiously. 

“Oh my god, Chloe! Just don’t go telling people about that” I said trying to fight down the blush. 

“Okay, okay but let me know when you’re feeling overwhelmed because I don’t want your stress getting so high that you stress vomit” Chloe said toying with my hair. 

“I’ll try because that’s the last thing that I want to do” I said shuddering at the memory. 

After watching another movie, Chloe finally allow me to get some homework done when my phone rings and without looking at the caller ID, answer it to hear my father Colonel Alfred Posen’s voice. 

“Hello Aubrey, I trust that your studies are going well” 

“Good evening Father and I assure you that my studies are quite well as I’m at the top of my classes but I assume that it’s not the source of this call” 

“You assume right as I’m calling to tell you that I will be visiting you at Barden soon as I would like to see for myself how you’re handing things as your mother will be coming along”

I feel my heart drop all the way to my stomach as I look forward to seeing Mother has always been a kind-hearted woman who smooth out Father’s rough edges, trying to get him lighting up but the thought of him visiting me fills me with dread.

“I-Is that s-so? I l-look forward to it then and I’ll pick you up from the airport” I said trying to keep my voice even. 

“That won’t be necessary as I’m sure that I can find my way to the campus. Good night daughter as I shall see you in two weeks” 

All I could hear was the dial tone as I knew that I only two weeks ready to impress my father and we’re nowhere ready as I feel the bile rising in my throat before rushing to the bathroom, throwing up the content of my stomach. Chloe comes in, rubbing my back in a soothing motion until my stomach finally settles before flushing the toilet as she looks at me with a confused yet concern look.

“My father’s coming to visit in two weeks”

* * *

End of ch. 4   



	5. Chapter 5

I have a love/hate, mostly hate, relationship with working at the diner on campus as it helps pays bills and take care of my sister but it’s long hours when I don’t have classes on my feet while dealing a wide variety of customers. The types of customers I hate dealing with are the frat boys that think that they’re God’s gift to women to the millennials with their high demands as it makes all the more ready to leave this place once the year’s over. The sooner that it’s over, the sooner that I can move to LA to start paying my due and become a DJ but unfortunately I have to prove to Daddy Dearest that I actually gave college a shot before I can actually do anything. Least the tips aren’t bad. The last couple days have been a bit tense with Posen riding us harder than normal, acting more like a drill sergeant as she barks out orders and being more critical of every little things that doesn’t work out in her favor. We got into it more than once about her attitude but I can’t figure out what the hell change as the law student wasn’t this bad on the first day of practice but I’m trying not to let it get to me as I try to focus on getting the orders to the customers.

I look over at the counter to see Emily doing her homework as I wish that I didn’t have to work so I could take her to the park to get some fresh air but the both of us are stuck for the next couple of hours when the tiny bell rings meaning that someone just walk into the diner. I look to see that it’s Jesse who’s waves happily as I roll my eyes at the composer as the boy’s been trying to get me to go out with him since Hood night but I made it painfully clear that I wasn’t interested in dating him or any guy for that matter. Once he got the idea and found out that I don’t like movies, he’s made it a point to have a movie marathon with me but I don’t see the points as the endings are too predicable for me. For some reason Emily finds him hilarious and it’s the only reason why he makes it pass the front door as he sits downs next to her, ruffling her hair before making some stupid joke involving putting two glasses to his face. Aubrey wouldn’t probably kill me if she saw me with a Treble but at the moment I don’t really care. That rule about Bellas and Trebles hooking up is so stupid but none of them are my type and even if I didn’t have a dick, I wouldn’t hook up with them.

As usual the Treble tries to get me to do a movie marathon with him and like all the other times, I turn him down while giving the reason why I don’t watch movies before some snobbish trust fund jerk snaps his fingers at me to get my attention. I bite the inside of my tongue to stop myself from making some snide comment because I can’t afford to lose this job no matter how much I wanted to tell him off but thankfully after ringing up my last three customers, I was told that I could have the rest of the day off. I quickly change out of my uniform before my stuff and Emily before getting back to the apartment to drop our stuff then heading towards the park. The nerd happily makes a beeline for the swings as I sit on the grass not too far away to watch her having fun for once and I love seeing her this carefree without a worry in the world as I’m a bit envious but life doesn’t work out that way. Jesse’s still with me but thankfully he takes the hint that I didn’t feel like talking as he lays on his back, staring up at the sky before gesturing for me to lie back as clouds roll by, reminding of a time when Mom and me would pointing what look like to us.

I haven’t done a lot o cloud watching in a long time and I just doesn’t feel right doing it without her here as the composer point out a dragon shaped cloud flies through the air, breathing fire to terrorize lowly villagers. I laugh in spite of myself because it sounded ridiculous as the Treble tells me that it’s good to see me smile as I scowl at him just because as he shakes his head at me when a shadow looms over me, looking up to see Chloe standing over the two of us with a curious look on her face. 

“Hey Chloe” 

“Hey Beca” Chloe said smiling happily at me before giving Jesse a tight-lipped smile. “Swanson” 

“Hey Beale, well I didn’t that I’m gonna go. See ya around, Beca” Jesse said pushing himself off of the ground. 

“See ya Jesse” I said as Chloe takes his spot next to me. “Okay, I’ve been running into you a lot lately. I’m almost starting to think that you’re stalking me, Beale” 

“What can I say? I’m drawn to you but I wasn’t stalking you this time. I ran into you purely by luck as I was on my routine run and I saw you out the corner off of my eye so I thought that I should say hi” Chloe said smiling. 

“This time? That’s just creepy even for you, Beale” I laugh good-naturedly.

I plop myself up on my elbows, looking in her appearance to notice that she’s wearing form-fitting black leggings and a hot pink sports bra with her redhead tied up in a ponytail as the pre-med student normally looks good but she looks downright hot. My eyes are stuck on the amount of cleavage on display before looking into her eyes to see the songstress smirking smugly at my obvious, knowing full well that I was ogling as I cough embarrassed, turning my attention to watching my sister playing. The nerd notice that Chloe was here before jumping off of the swing, running over toward us then launching herself into the redhead’s open arms. 

“Hey little one, how are you?” Chloe asked nuzzling her face into Emily’s hair.

“Good, I missed you” Emily giggles. 

“I missed you too. I haven’t seen you since yesterday” Chloe said hugging Emily. “That’s too long to go without seeing your precious face” 

“Oh my god, you two are acting like you haven’t seen each other in months” I said rolling my eyes at their ridiculousness. 

“Don’t be jealous, Becs. I’ve missed you too and your beautiful face” Chloe said kissing my cheek. 

I blush slightly, looking at the med student who doesn’t see nothing with what she did as she turns her attention back to Emily who recounts her schoolyard tales like it was something out of a storybook. The songstress doesn’t look like she was half paying attention to my sister but hanging onto every word while adding commentary or asking the occasional question here and there as not a lot of people bother to get to know her. I know that both co-captain have made it point to get know me better as they claim that they want but I can’t being hesitant about trusting them as I’m wary with my heart although I’m even more wary of Emily getting too attach to the wrong people. My sister means the world to me as it been the two of us for the longest time as I had to be both parents as well as the big sister to her so sometimes it’s hard to draw the line. I don’t want her to be as wary and distrustful of others as I think that I’m enough for the both of us but it’s hard not to be when people have proven that they could hurt you when you let them in.

I snap out of my thoughts when I’m made to look into a pair of hypnotizing baby blue eyes, looking at me with concern and worry as my cheek’s lightly caressed, asking if I was okay before pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead. 

“Look I know that Bree has been a bit difficult lately” Chloe starts off. 

“That’s an understatement” I scoff lightly. 

“She wants things to be perfect and she’s under a lot of pressure so she stresses out, she tends to stress vomits” 

“That sucks but really gross” I said frowning slightly.

“Yeah it is but as a lot of it comes from her Dad because he expects her to achieve perfection in every aspect of her life so she works extremely hard to get his approval and he’s coming in about a week” Chloe sighs, running her hand through her hair. “It doesn’t help that our first performance is around the same time so she wants to be prepare, to show that she‘s doing in a leadership position”

“Wow, I had no idea” I said feeling bad for Aubrey. 

“Do you know what would really help Bree relax?” 

“Smoking a lot of weed” I said smirking jokingly. 

“I’m being serious here” Chloe said smacking my arm lightly.

“So was I”

“Okay smartass but honestly if you come over for dinner and a movie, it might help relax her” 

“How is me coming gonna help her? The last few times that we’ve been in a room together, we’ve doing nothing but argue so a bit counterproductive to me” I said raising an raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, during Bella practice but if it’s at our apartment then there’s nothing to argue about” Chloe said smiling. 

“I don’t know Chloe-”

“Please Beca, I know that Bree would be happy to see you and it’s only dinner. If you don’t feel comfortable at any time then you can leave” Chloe said pouting. 

That pout combined with batting her long eyelashes at me should be considered illegal and outlawed as I feel my resolve to deny the girl crumbling before agreeing before bulldozed onto the glass by an overly excited redhead. A few of passers-by were giving us odd looks but the med student couldn’t be bothered as she nuzzles her face into my neck, smiling despite myself. 

“Okay, okay now get off me, you weirdo” I said tapping her hip. 

“Why? I’m perfectly comfortable where I’m at” Chloe said resting her body weight on me. 

“Because this is really weird and a few parents are giving us weird, dirty looks” 

Chloe looks up to see some of the mothers staring and whispering about us I assume as the older girl waves happily at them, causing to frown disapprovingly before rolling off me. I swear that this girl is crazy. Now there women think that I’m probably deviant with no morals. The med student takes my phone placing her number in it before sending off a text so she would have my number so she could give me her and Aubrey’s address so we could iron out the details about dinner. I notice a hot dog stand nearby as my stomach rumbles in response, pushing myself off the ground to grab three hot dogs with the works, napkins and three water bottles before handing one to the songstress then calling Emily over. She slides down the slides before running over, happily taking the hot dog and water bottle then taking a huge bite, getting mustard and ketchup all over her face as Chloe takes a napkin, wiping her face clean. The three just sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company as I think that I could get used to this although I’m on the fence if this is good thing or not but I guess that‘s something to worry about later. 

* * *

End of ch. 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Just knowing that my father’s going to be here at Barden next week at see how I’m doing is extremely nerve wrecking, raising my stress level tremendously as nothing that I have ever done has been good enough in his eyes. It doesn’t help that Father knows about the puking incident back in my freshman year, earning a long and detailed lecture which I never wanted to hear as I had to hold back the tears because I didn’t want to look weak. It doesn’t help that the Bellas have a performance this week which Father will see as a lot is riding on this but I don’t know if any of the girls are remotely ready to stand in front of a crowd, pitch wise or performance wise. It’s why I’ve been extra hard on them because I can’t disappoint Father, wanting to meet his expectations of me but with how things are going, it doesn’t seem like a likely outcome as I walk through the front door of my and Chloe’s shared apartment. I had a long and stressful day of attending classes and helping the Bellas get prepared as the only thing that I wanted to do was a nice long bath, maybe a glass of wine and cuddle up with my girlfriend.

As soon as I walk through the door, I was nearly taken out at the legs by unknown force as I look down to see Emily looking up at me with a bright smile while wondering why she was here in the first place. I look around to see my redhead girlfriend as well as Beca standing in the kitchen over the stove, inhaling the smell of something delicious cooking as the tiny DJ looks over at me with a small shy smile which I return. I know that we’ve invited the alt girl over dinner sometime this week which she was hesitant to accept but what I had in mind was to cook her dinner, not the other way around and with my father coming, it was back pushed to the back of my mind. This is a definite pleasant surprised but I thought that Beca might be a little pissed at me after the arguing that we’ve doing lately but it doesn’t seem to be the case if she’s in my apartment cooking me dinner. The younger Mitchell takes me into the living room towards the coffee table where it becomes obvious that she’s been using to do some sort of art project, picking up a piece of paper with a huge smile on her face and offering it to me to see.

Upon further inspection, the drawing is well done for an eight year old as Emily placing in my hands saying that it was for me and I was touched by the gift, pulling the child in my arms and kissing the top of head in thanks. The medical student comes in, letting us know that dinner’s almost ready and to wash up as I know Emily where the bathroom is before turning the faucet on as she looks up at me curiously. 

“Bree?” 

“Yes Emily, what’s on your mind?“ I asked curious. 

“You and Chloe like my sister, right?”

“Very much so even she can be a pain in the butt sometimes” I said smiling slightly. 

“Good because I want her to be happy and I think that she could be with you but she pushes people away because she doesn’t want to get hurt. People hurt her and I don’t want her to get anymore” Emily said sadly. 

“Emily, I promise you that I will do everything that I can to protect Beca because I look after the people that I care about and that includes you too” I said lifting her chin so she’s looking at me. 

“Even you’re mad at each other?” 

“Especially when we’re mad at each other” I said smiling reassuringly. 

“Okay” Emily said hugging me tightly. 

We return the kitchen to see that the two younger girls had made my favorite chicken alfredo, a light salad, and roasted red potatoes and it smells heavenly as Chloe sets a plate in front of me with a glass of iced tea. I didn’t know that Beca could cook but it makes sense since she’s raising her littler sister as medical student only knows how to cook a few dishes, never really having enough time to learn how to do more with her schoolwork and the Bellas. The food tastes even better than I expected it to as the tiny DJ tries to hide a smile but I know that she’s glad that I’m enjoying the food that she made as the younger Mitchell regales with tales of school and the friends that she made. Once the food was eaten and dishes washed, Chloe and Emily head towards the kitchen to pick out a movie, leaving me alone with Beca in the kitchen as she looks everywhere but at me awkwardly, looking adorable before carefully moving into my space. I didn’t move too quickly and freak her out unnecessarily as the alt girl loosely wraps her arms around my neck, wrapping my arms around her slim waist because I know that she’s not big on physical contact.

It feels amazing having the smaller girl in my arms and I didn’t want to let go as Beca moves back slightly during which I find myself getting lost in her cobalt blue eyes before blushing a tad, ducking her eyes then moving towards the living room. I follow her, sitting next to the younger Mitchell who’s sitting on the medical student’s lap in the middle of the couch while the older Mitchell decides to sit a little further away but it doesn’t last long. I gently taking her wrist, pulling the alt girl in close lean against me, to notice that the recent Bring It On movie was playing and I couldn’t help rolling my eyes because I know how much my girlfriends loves these movies and secretly I do too. At some point during the second movie, someone’s fingers entangle themselves in my hair, massaging my scalp while someone else’s hand begins kneading the middle of my shoulder blades. I could feel myself getting sleepier, finding it hard to keep my eyes open as Chloe giggles, knowing fully well what she’s doing to me before removing their hands as Beca looks at the clock to realize how it’s gotten. 

“Me and Emily should probably get going. It’s late” Beca said reaching to take Emily from Chloe. 

“This might be reaching and let me know if I’m overstepping Beca but why don’t you stay here tonight. You don’t have a car and I don’t feel comfortable with you walking back to your apartment with a sleeping child late at night” 

“We have an extra bedroom that you could use and one of us can drop you off in the morning plus we could cook breakfast to sweeten the deal” Chloe said winking. 

“I don’t know” Beca said biting her lip hesitantly. 

“Beca, you don’t have to stay if you really don’t feel comfortable with it. Chloe or I could take you home if you want to go” I said fighting back a yawn. 

“Yeah because you’re in a position to drive” Beca said smirking. 

“Oh shush you” I said sleepily glaring at her. 

“I’ll stay but no funny business from either of you and I want pancakes tomorrow”

“Awesome. I’ll give some clothes to sleep in” Chloe said passing the sleeping child to me. 

“Thank you” I said turning my attention towards Beca. 

“For what?” Beca asked raising an eyebrow. 

“For making dinner and just being here. I know that I haven’t the easiest person to deal with lately but you still came over and I appreciate it” I said taking her hand in my own. 

“Don’t go soft on me, Posen. It might get out that you’re actually tolerable” Beca said smirking. 

“You’re such a jerk, Mitchell” I said rolling my eyes good naturedly. 

Chloe returns with sleepwear for both of Mitchell girls as the alt takes her sleeping sibling from me before heading towards the guest bedroom, bidding us a good night. When I woke up this morning, if I knew that it was what I was going to end up with than I would’ve been more than happy to go through how hectic to have these two beautiful women by the end of it. The medical student takes me by the hand, leading me to our bedroom as I change into a long sleeve shirt and shorts, pulling my hair into a messy bun before climbing underneath the cover with the redhead close behind. She wraps her arms around me as I nuzzling into her chest, sighing content because every time that I fall asleep with her holding me close, it feels like everything’s not so bad and like I’m coming home. In many ways, Chloe has been my protector and had my back when I felt like I didn’t deserve it as people have even told me so but even then, she stuck by my side with a smile on her face; always supportive of me and my needs.

“I love you Chloe”

“Love you too babe” Chloe said kissing my temple.

Slender fingers slips into my hair, kneading my scalp lolling me to sleep and honestly it was the best sleep that I’ve had in a long time as I woke up feeling refreshed to start the day on a good note. I get up out of bed towards the kitchen to the cabinet, pulling out the pancake mix and a bag of chocolate chip left over from the bake sale to get started on breakfast when Chloe comes out of the room to pull out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon. Soon enough the smell of food was enough to draw out Beca and Emily who was adorably wiping the sleep from their eyes to sit down at the table before placing a plate in front of them. Beca moans at the taste as she shovels more into her mouth, giggling at her as she looks up at me before choking on the half eaten food with a blush tenting her cheeks, patting her on her back to ease the struggle. 

“Are you okay?” I asked worried.

“Yeah um just went the wrong pipe I guess” Beca said chewing her food more slowly. 

“Beca thinks that you‘re hot and that‘s she started choking” Emily chimes in. 

“Emily!” Beca shrieks. 

“What? That’s what you said yesterday” Emily said shrugging her shoulders. 

“So you think I’m hot, eh Mitchell?” I asked smirking smugly. 

Beca groans as she buries her face into her hands, I giggle at how cute she’s being right now before leaning down to kiss the top of her head before moving to the bedroom to get ready for another day of classes. Once I’m dressed and made sure that I have everything that I need, I give Chloe a quick kiss on the lip, Beca and Emily on the cheek before heading to class, feeling amazing. 

* * *

End of ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7

I spent most of the morning cleaning the entire apartment from top to bottom, making sure that it was absolutely spotless and immaculate before Chloe had to physically restrain me, stating that the apartment’s cleaner than we first moved in. Everything has to be perfect because I want Dad’s approval more than in as everything that I’ve done is to make him proud of me but nothing has measured up to his standards even when I was a small child. I’m glad that my amazing girlfriend is accompanying to the airport because my nerves are complete shot as I haven’t see my father since I decided that I was going to study at Barden and of course, there have been phone calls and exchanged but they‘re rather short. I want to show him that I can handle being in a leadership position while juggling my studies and other activities as well as my brothers have often done in the past. The med student thought that it would be best if she drove us to the airport because my hands are shaking so much from my nerves and the last thing that I need right now is to get into an incident.

The twenty minutes to the terminal feels like hours as the redhead and I wait for Dad to show up and then my eye fall on the man for the longest time I have spent every waking moment trying to get his love and approval. He walks up to me with an impassive look on his face as I salute him and he return the gesture as Dad isn’t a very affectionate person although when it comes to brothers and their accomplishments, patting them on the back with a gentle smile. I wish that he would look at me in that way and say the words that I’ve longed for him to say to me ’That’s my girl’ but nothing I have ever done has ever been enough yet it will always be something that I strive to achieve. Chloe smile warmly at Dad, holding out her hand for him to shake which he politely does before grabbing his bag, following us towards the car in the direction of the motel that he booked for himself prior to the trip. The car ride was quiet and tense as neither my girlfriend nor myself was sure what to talk about as Dad seems unaffected by the silence or feels the need to break it before pulling into the parking lot.

Dad saying that he would come by to check out the campus and apartment later before getting out of the car as the med student sigh in relief when the tension finally disperse as she normally thrives in any kind of social situation but not this one. Things with my father have always been complicated and his ideas of how I should be living my room rubs her the wrong way as she has tried in the past to get him see that I’m happier with my life is now. In some ways, Dad and I are more alike than we think as we can be quite stubborn and it is almost impossible to change our minds once it set on something while striving for perfection in everything that we do. I know that this visit is just as stressful for her as it is for me, making me appreciate everything that she’s doing for me right now as I lean over the console, kissing her on the cheek gently. The redhead looks at me lovingly with a small smile, knowing the reason behind it before kissing me on the lips before driving towards the apartment because we both have afternoon classes then Bella practice.

We walk towards the door of the apartment, quickly gathering our things then heading for the campus and going our separate way although I didn’t want to be away from her but I take comfort knowing that I would see her during practice. I walk in the direction of the math building for the math course that I was taking this semester to see that there were a few people already here when someone calls my name to see Emily waving excitedly at him. She was gesturing to the seat next to her while Beca smiles slightly at her sister’s enthusiasm as I walk towards them, sitting down next to the excitable eight year old as she wraps her tiny arms around me. I return the hug before looking up at the older Mitchell as she nods in greeting as I feel my spirits rising from just being near these two even the older sibling seems to love antagonizing me and going against my authority at times. The last few days she’s been agreeable which is great but a part of me that will never openly admit it misses when she argues with me although at the moment I really don’t need the added stress of it as the Bellas’ first performance is coming up.

I’m worried that the girls aren’t ready and need more time to prepared but it’s too cancel and even if I could then it would reflect on the group as a whole, making us appear unprofessional and flaky as I cannot have that. I have a legacy to regain and uphold as I try to focus on the lesson that the professor was giving but it was proving to be rather difficult with so many things swirling in my head. Before I knew it, the class was over and my notes, if you could even call them that, was completely ineligible which is unacceptable when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. I look up to see the tiny DJ looking at me with concern in her eye before gesturing for me to follow and I do after collecting my things to the copier room to the copier machine then handing me the paper. I look at them to see that they’re the notes that I need and they’re impeccable at that as I look at the brunette who’s looking down shyly at her feet, saying that I would owe her one. I smile, knowing that it was her way of helping me as I wrap my arm around her shoulder before kissing her cheek in thanks as the three of us head towards the auditorium while

Emily was trying to learn how to walk on her hands. I was nervous that she would fall over, hurting herself and there were a few close calls but her older sister didn’t seem too worried. We were almost there when I stopped short a few feet of the door when I see Dad standing next to it with his arms cross over his chest with a slight frown on his face as a feeling of dread and nerves washes over me.

“Dad, I thought that I wasn’t going to see you until later” I said walking up to him. “I thought it better to see the campus and watch your group practice. Is that a problem?” Dad asked raising an eyebrow. 

“O-Of course not” I said smiling nervously.

“You’re Bree’s Daddy? You’re really tall like the Giant in Jack & the Beanstalk story that my sister read to me last week” Emily said craning her neck to stare at my father. 

“I am and you are, sweetheart?” Dad said bending down to one knee. 

“Emily Mitchell and that’s my sister Beca. She’s in the Bellas with Bree and I want be one too but I’m too small” Emily said pouting adorably. 

“I’m sure that you’ll be Bella one day but for now, you’ll just have to learn everything that you can from them” Dad said patting Emily’s head. “Think that you can do that?” 

“Yes sit” Emily said grinning. 

“Good answer” Dad said with a nod. 

I’m a little surprised at the tone that Dad adapted when speaking with Emily before turning his attention to me, looking expectantly as we walk inside the auditorium to surprisingly find all of the girls already but doing cardio. Beca set her stuff down, making sure that her sister starts her homework before joining the others while looking out the corner of my eye to see Dad watching emotionlessly as I sigh quietly because it’s never been easy to get a read on him or what he’s thinking. Once the girls are warmed up, we move onto to vocal warming and breathing techniques as things seem to be falling into place with minimal groaning from the girls as they follow my every commands which rarely happens. I raise an eyebrow at them because something is definitely going but I couldn’t place my finger on although I know that shouldn’t be looking a gift horse in the mouth as we work on choreography and for the first time in weeks, Stacie finally stopped touching herself inappropriately. For the next two hours practice goes incredible well and I feel a bit better about the upcoming performance as well as their progress, hoping that we don’t embarrass ourselves as the girls collected their things to leave. I ease the dry erase board when I feel someone’s presence next to me to see Dad looking at the board silently as I’m not sure what’s going through his head but I suppose that’s nothing new. 

“I’ve been talking with Emily and it seems that she has nothing but good things to say about you” Dad said after a moment of silence. “It’s quite obvious that she thinks the world of you and her sister thinks that you’re doing an exemplary job” 

“Well I think the world of her too. She’s a very sweet child and as for Beca, that’s a very kind thing of her to say” I said erasing the rest of the board. 

Dad nods once before heading towards the door, leaving me to wonder what that was all about before finishing up the auditorium to find Chloe, Beca and Emily waiting for me outside. The younger Mitchell launches herself at me with a big smile on her face before kissing the top of her head as my girlfriend’s by my side with her arms wrapped around my waist while the older Mitchell stands off to the side awkwardly. I roll my eyes at her, holding one arm out towards her as she looks at me hesitantly before grabbing her arm so I could wrap my arm around her shoulders. 

“Ugh, I’m surrounded by a bunch of saps. You guy aren’t helping my badass rep” Beca groans. 

“Oh please Mitchell, we all know that you’re a big softie” I said ruffling her hair. 

“Lies. All lies, I’m a total badass” Beca said pouting adorably.

“Softie” Emily mocks. 

“Remember Em, you have to go home with me and they won’t be able to save you from me then” Beca said grinning evilly. 

Emily squeaks before hiding behind me with her arms around my arms as I glare at the tiny DJ who looks like a little scared. 

“You will not harm a hair on her head, Rebecca Marie Mitchell” I said scolding her lightly. 

“What the actual fuck? How the hell do you know my full name?” Beca asked furrowing her head in confusion. 

“I may or may not have let it slipped. Sorry Beca” Emily said laughing nervously.

“Thanks Emily, thank a lot” Beca groans loudly. 

“You have a nice name, Beca” Chloe said wrapping her arm around the smaller girl. 

“It’s so girly and it doesn’t fit with my rep” Beca scoffs. 

“I don’t know why you don’t like it and you’re really not much of a badass, Mitchell so you really should embrace it” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“You take that back, Posen. I am so a badass” Beca said glaring at me. 

“Make me… if you can” I said smirking smugly. 

Beca stops suddenly as she turns on her heels to face with an impassive look on her face and before I knew what was happening, her lips on mine, nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip. I groan when the kiss ends sooner than I would have liked to see the tiny DJ looking rather smug while Chloe looks at us with desire and lust in her eyes before the Mitchell walks away towards the diner. Well played Mitchell, well played.

* * *

End of ch. 7   



End file.
